


Fuckin' A

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: One Word Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas sat on his bed and watched his best friend pace the room, waving his arms and ranting.“I can’t believe I failed that test! I thought I had it. I’ve got to pass this class or I won’t graduate! What the fuck am I going to do?”Cas helps Dean study, but when he has trouble concentrating, Cas offers some unique rewards to keep him on track.





	Fuckin' A

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN One Word Bingo Challenge on Tumblr.  
> The word is Test

Cas sat on his bed and watched his best friend pace the room, waving his arms and ranting.

“I can’t  _ believe _ I failed that test! I thought I had it. I’ve got to pass this class or I won’t graduate! What the fuck am I going to do?”

Cas sat calmly until Dean took a breath.

“Calm down, Dean. Having a stroke isn’t going to help anything. Now didn’t the prof say you could retake the test?”

Dean turned and looked at him. “Yeah, he did, but I’m just going to fail it too.”

“Sit down, Dean. I’ll help you study for it.”

Dean sat and looked at Cas hopefully. “You will?”   
Cas sighed. “Of course I will. I can’t have my best friend not graduate.”

Dean grinned. “You’re the best, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Yes I am. Now I’ve got class. Come back after dinner and bring your book and all your notes and we’ll get started.”

Dean’s notes were abysmal. Cas looked through them. “Did you even go to class?”

Dean frowned. “Of course I went. I just got distracted.”

Cas sighed. “Okay, you need to read these chapters.” He made a list. Come back tomorrow and we’ll go over what you read.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, I can do that! Thanks.”

“Dean, did you even read the chapters?”

Dean looked sheepish. “I tried. But there was a Dr. Sexy marathon on and I got distracted.”

“Fuck, Dean. I guess you need some sort of incentive if we’re going to make any headway with this.”

Dean looked at him. “What kind of incentive did you have in mind?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Okay, if you read all those chapters tonight, I’ll give you a blow job.”

Dean looked surprised, and then his face broke out in a big smile. 

“Buddy, you got yourself a deal.”

Cas smiled. “We’ll see.”

Dean showed up the next day, right on time, with a big smile on his face. “Okay, Cas, test me on the chapters.”

It became obvious quickly that Dean had read every word.

“Okay, Dean, you did good, and a deal is a deal. Take your pants off.”

Dean lay on the bed and spread his legs. Cas settled in between them. Just the thought of getting a blowie had Dean hard.

Cas licked over the head and Dean groaned. He shoved a pillow behind his head so he could see everything. 

Cas took just the head into his mouth, flicked his tongue into the slit and then sucked down. Dean threw his head back and moaned, then lifted it again to watch Cas.

Cas sucked back up, and ran his tongue around under the head, then sucked back down lower. Dean was staring at him with lust-blown eyes, only a ring of green showing.

Cas flattened his tongue and pressed it along the underside as he sucked back up. 

“Fuck! Cas… your mouth…”

Cas smiled a little around Dean’s cock. He began to play with Dean’s balls while he sucked up and down and listened to Dean moaning. Dean out a hand on Cas’ head, but didn’t press it, he just left it there.

Cas ran a finger below Dean’s balls and almost went into the crack of Dean’s ass, but stopped himself. He sucked up and down, licking over the head and rolled Dean’s balls around.

Dean was panting. He managed to warn Cas that he was going to come, and Cas stopped and held his mouth still. When Dean came, he swallowed every drop.

Cas licked Dean clean and let Dean’s cock drop. He looked up at Dean.

Dean looked like he’s just seen god. Cas chuckled and sat up.

“Goddamn, Cas, you’re really good at that.”

Cas just smiled.

When Dean was dressed again, Cas told him what he had to do that night.

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “What’s my reward for doing it?”

Cas smiled. “Besides passing your test?” 

Dean nodded. “I still need incentive, man.”

Cas sat for a moment, thinking. “Okay, if you do everything as well as you did today, I’ll eat you out.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Really? I’ve never… I mean… really?”

Cas laughed. “Yes, really. And you’ll love it, I guarantee.”

Dean took his stuff and left.

Dean was back the next night, but he was a little nervous. He’s obviously done the work, but he was squirming in his chair, until Cas put a hand on his leg.

“You did great, Dean. If you don’t want this, you don’t have to do it.”

Dean looked at him. “No! I want it. I always wondered… well, you know. I really want you to.”

Dean was naked from the waist down, on his stomach with his ass in the air. Cas kept his pants on. He situated himself behind Dean and grabbed Dean’s ass with both hands. He pulled the globes apart and Dean moaned.

Cas dived in. He ran his tongue around Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. 

“Fuck, Cas, that’s… wow.”

Cas licked over Dean’s hole and Dean squirmed a little. Cas held him still. He speared his tongue into Dean, and Dean yelled.

“Oh fuck! Cas!”

Cas pulled his face back. “Do I need to stop, Dean?”

Dean gasped out, “I will fucking beat you to death if you stop.”

Chuckling, Cas went back in. He licked his tongue over Dean’s hole again, then thrust his tongue into Dean. 

Dean was making sounds Cas had never heard anyone make before. They were somewhere between moaning out ‘Ohhh” and maybe Cas’ name.

Cas licked up Dean’s taint to just under his balls and back down again. Dean was rubbing his cock on the bed just a little.

Cas stuck his tongue inside Dean and Dean gasped out that he was going to come. Cas fucked his tongue in and out of Dean, and then Dean clenched down and came.

Cas licked over his hole a couple more times and then sat back. Dean lay there, struggling for breath.

Finally Dean rolled over. There was a puddle of cum next to him.

“Ugh. I’m sorry about your bed.”

Cas laughed. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a surprise. I mean, I expected you to cum.”

Dean sat up. “That was incredible, Cas. Just… awesome.”

Cas smiled. “Happy to help.”

Dean laughed.

Dean was scheduled to retake the test the next day. Cas met him before he went in.

“Dean, if you get an A on this test, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled. “Anything?”

Cas chuckled. “Well within reason. I can’t buy you a big screen TV or anything.”

Dean knocked on Cas’ door. Cas walked to it and opened the door, to see Dean holding a paper in his face. It read ‘A’ circled in red.

Cas grabbed the paper, to reveal a grinning Dean. 

“You did it! I knew you could.”

Dean walked in. “Well, thanks to you and all your…  _ incentives _ .”

Cas smiled. Dean walked up to him.

“You said I could get anything I wanted. I know what I want.”

Cas looked into those amazing green eyes.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“You. I want you. “

Cas sucked in a breath. “You mean…”

Dean smiled. “It’s you, Cas, it’s always been you. I just never had the guts to say anything. But after what you did for me… to me… I knew I had to man up and tell you. I love you, Cas.”

Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face.

“I love you, too, Dean. I have for years.”

Dean kissed Cas and Cas pulled Dean closer.

Later, as they lay together in bed, completely sated and just enjoying the afterglow, Dean turned his head to look at Cas.

“We could have been doing this all along.”

Cas smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I guess we’re just a couple of dumbasses.”

Dean pulled Cas closer. “But at least we got our head out of our asses.”

Cas laughed. “Well, I did have my head in your ass.”

“Fuckin’ A, Cas, that you did.”


End file.
